unheard whispers
by Kairi Angel
Summary: why do the most important things always go unheard? --sora x riku-- --NEW CHAPTER POSTED!-- I'm really sorry I didn't update sooner!
1. promise

The amount of times this one chapter alone has been rewritten astounds me. I'm not exaggerating when I say it has probably hit the 15 mark.

But due to the fact that it's been forever and I needed something to do so I wouldn't go literally batshit insane for the next couple months, I decided to come back to this story and nearly rewrite every damn sentence.

So, this means that just about everything is slightly different. Maybe nothing THAT new else than a couple things here and there, a competently new flashback for this chapter. What it is is the same thing with one word taken out. I reworded, rewrote, messed with the structure, gave it some more life. I worked on just this chapter for a long time.

I will also try to write a new chapter. Never before seen!

And now, for the disclaimer we see so often:

**I do not own the characters, they are property of their respected owners. **

**I would like people to flame me about my writing and how much I suck at it. Not the pairing and the whatnot. That'd be nice, huh?**

**Please give me reviews even if you hate it. Thank you.**

**

* * *

**

promise.

A young boy with messy spiked brown hair woke up and looked around. All he could see was that he was in his pajamas on the deck outside his bedroom and it was maybe noon judging from the sun that was directly on top of him. He stretched his arms over his head, popping some sore joints, probably caused by sleeping on a wooden deck all night. The boy could feel the ocean's breeze hit his skin as his stretching lifted his blue t-shirt up over his boxers.

The day felt different to the boy for some reason. Although, he wasn't sure why; it was a beautiful day. Seagulls flying overhead, the ocean splashing on the shore, and a wonderful blue sky. Despite all of this, he had a strange gut feeling that something interesting was going to happen today. He didn't want to think about it that much since it would probably ruin it. Besides, he liked surprises.

It was just now that he began wondering more important things like how and why he ended up on his deck this morning. As he walked up to the deck's end to rest his arms on the edge and think, a voice coolly said in his ear, "Have you been sleepwalking, Sora?"

Sora's answer to this ended up with him jumping in the air with wide eyes until he landed with a thud on his deck floor, knocking his head on one of the posts.

Well, he liked _some_ surprises, it seems.

He rubbed the back of his head and grinned the pain away with a bright smile up to the dark silhouette standing in front of him due to the sun's glare. The shadowed person chuckled at the boy's childish reactions and reached his arm out to help the boy up to his feet.

Once Sora got back to his feet, he asked up to the person with a confused look on his face as he dusted his clothes off, "How'd you get out here, Riku?"

Riku leaned against the door that lead into Sora's room and said, "Your mom let me in. I swear, the woman treats me like I'm her own son."

"But you kind of already are, Riku," Sora said looking up to Riku. The older boy was now in a better light and Sora could see his features clearly. Riku had more of stronger build than Sora's feminine looking body and was also around five inches taller than him. Around two if you counted Sora's huge, spiked hair that went in every direction. Their faces were also different since Sora's face was more circular and round like a child's and Riku's was longer and a more prominent chin.

Riku was just one year older than Sora, but they were still in the same grade in school. His mother, being paranoid and overprotective, held poor Riku back a year because she thought kids would pick on him because of his strange hair.

His hair was strange because, unlike normal kids on the islands, he had shining, silver hair that had a blueish tint to it as if it reflected the sky. It was much longer than most guys would ever want, considering it almost touched the middle of his back, with his bangs hanging lazily in front of one of his eyes like a curtain of silver. He liked it though.

Riku sighed, ignoring what Sora just said. He flicked away a stray strand of hair from his other eye and said, "Don't you have a date with Kairi in..." Riku paused and looked at his wristwatch tauntingly, "Oh, I'd say about ten minutes?"

"What? CRAP!" Sora's eyes widened as he yelled. As the boy sped into his room, Riku smirked and followed the boy back inside.

Sora rummaged through his closet, underneath and around his bed, dressers, and anywhere else his clothes could be. Unfortunately, anything that he found that was actually clean wasn't enough to make a decent outfit. Nothing matched, nothing looked presentable. His "Who farted?" shirt would probably get him kicked by Kairi.

As he ran from pile to pile like a mad man, he was mumbling things to himself as if he were trying to add to the effect. Saying things such as, "She's gonna kill me, she's gonna kill me so dead... God, where are my pants..."

Riku tried to hold back his laughter and called over to him, "Hey, Sora."

Sora peeked his head out from a pile he was digging through. He looked exhausted and about to cry.

"WHAT."

The older boy smirked at his friend, obviously happy with the results he was getting.

"Hm, now what was I about to say? That look of yours was just so priceless I think I just forgot!" He teasingly looked up to the ceiling and stroked his chin, looking like he was trying to find something out. Sora was about to break down into tears. His patience ran out when he was looking under the bed.

"Riku! I don't have TIME! I need to go!" Sora's voice cracked at the word "time" and continued on cracking, "Just tell me!"

Riku laughed a teasing sort of laugh and pointed straight to Sora's bedroom door.

The boy turned his head slowly and saw that there was a neat, carefully put together outfit hanging on his door hook. A silver crown pendant and chain dangled on top of it. Sora was impressed.

"I put that together while you were asleep outside. Some from your stuff, some from mine. Hope it fits. Sort of made your room worse while finding some of it, though, sorry... But I'm not sure you even noticed that. Your room is a mess, you know tha--"

Riku was interrupted by Sora hugging him. He could hear Sora say quietly, "Thank you..."

He stopped talking and just smiled and patted Sora's back to assure him that he'll be fine and said, "I called Kairi, by the way. Told her you overslept again"

"Thank you so much... But holy _crap_, don't do that again..." Sora mumbled into Riku's shoulder.

Sora let go of Riku and ran over to his door and started taking everything off their hangers and put them on the bed by his wall. Riku was stunned for a split second but he didn't think Sora even noticed it. Getting back to his senses, he turned around on his heel and slipped through the door.

* * *

Riku stood outside of Sora's room to give him some privacy and give himself time to himself to think.

The gentle summer breeze blew through his long hair as he laid his elbow on the railing to rest his chin in his palm. His face was warm and he realized he was blushing still from the hug.

Various thoughts went through his head over and over; him and Sora being best friends since they were children, going through everything in life together. People thought their bond wouldn't last long considering their various differences. Regardless, they were inseparable and just stuck together like magnets.

Riku lightly laughed at the cliché way he was thinking and shook his head with a smirk.

A memory appeared in his head and he relaxed with the sweet nostalgia.

_The sounds of children yelling and laughing could be heard. The clouds overhead were cheerful and friendly looking to the children below even though the clouds would most likely turn into a nasty storm later that night. They carried on with their simple lives and played and played. Some on swings, some playing with a soccer ball, kicking it, tripping, yelling to use some teamwork. Teachers made random glaces over to make sure no one was severely hurt and went on chatting with each other._

_Recess._

_Two young boys, maybe only a couple years into grade school, played with a big rubber ball and bounced it on the ground to each other. One with brown hair, another with silver. The younger looking boy smiled brightly to the other, clearly enjoying the plain game._

_Riku started to get bored and that led to getting just a bit distracted and his eyes started to wander. While this happened he noticed some kids walking towards Sora and his direction with mischief burning in their eyes._

_Being distracted, the ball hit Riku's hand and bounced in the other direction but missing Sora completely. _

_Conveniently, the ball landed at the feet of what looked like the "leader" of the snot filled kids that were now grinning wide. A group of about six older children, all boys but one girl who could care less about what was going on but had a grin nonetheless._

_The "leader" boy with vibrant orange tousled hair picked the ball up. Green eyes sparkling with joy and excitement, he asked, "Is this your ball?"_

_Sora turned around and grinned and said, "Hehe, yeah. Could you toss it over? This game is getting intense." Riku wasn't sure if Sora was kidding or really was that bored. _

_The blonde girl in the group clicked her tongue at Sora's comment with the attitude of an evil queen. Especially a game of tossing a ball back and forth. She had more important things to do._

"_I was thinking the same thing, Ren," said another boy in the group with a guitar shirt._

"_Shut up," she retorted, apparently too annoyed to think of anything else. _

_Riku though these guys were really easy to read, even as a kid. Not many of them really got along with each other._

"_How about something more interesting, huh, guys?"_

_The group agreed._

"_Like what? A new game?" Sora was actually curious. _

"_You could say that," the boy with the flame hair snickered._

_The leader whispered something to Ren and she snickered, probably pleased with it. Riku guessed it had something to do with harming others. He took a step forward to stop it but somehow two of the other kids in the group already were behind him and held his shoulders._

_Ren immediately ran around the playground finding anyone who was willing. A couple others and their friends didn't agree and Ren was infuriated with their inability to cooperate with her plans and pouted. _

_A plan was a plan though. She rounded up around eight other people who were bored enough to go with their idea. All were carrying a similar ball to Sora and Riku's and had four extra for the other kids in the group._

"_Oh, fun, you got more people to play with me and Sora," Riku played along, not happy, but was glad Sora wasn't looking at how pissed he was. The two boys holding his shoulders loosened their grip when he stopped talking. Probably thinking things would be easy with this pansy boy._

"_Have you ever played dodge ball, kid? You see... this turf is ours on the playground. I don't know if you've heard. And this ball, too. It's ours. What were you thinking?"_

"_Um... Er... I didn't know," Sora looked genuinely sorry._

"_He didn't know, he says," said a boy holding Riku back._

"_You want to know how you play dodge ball?" _

"_Uh... sure," Sora was beginning to get uncomfortable. _

"_Start running. We'll give you a five minute start. Then we'll try to hit you with these."_

_Sora was confused. "What?"_

"_Better get running."_

"_Sora! Just run." Riku snapped to him, looking at him with concern._

_The brunette snapped out of it and started running towards the swings in the playground._

_The redhead counted to five and decided that was long enough. _

"_You said five minutes."_

"_I say a lot of things," the boy laughed and started running towards Sora with the ball ready to launch._

_In a fit of rage, Riku kicked the shins of both the boys holding him and when they reached down to their legs to stop the pain, he ran towards the red haired boy with full force._

_Collision like that of a train hitting a car at full speed. _

"_AL!" a kid cried out from the group. Some looked disappointed in how this was going down. Some were confused and looking at Ren expectantly. _

_Riku was still on top of the bully, about to punch him right in the face. "Sora! Run!"_

_Sora turned around confused and only just realzed what was really happening. He turned around and ran with all his might to hide._

"_So, you think it's funny to team thirteen kids against two?"_

_The boy smirked, "More interesting than Ren bit--"_

_Al was cut off by a fist hitting him in the cheek and a glare from Riku that could cut through diamond. _

_Riku continued throwing punches to Al's face. He landed a quick punch to Al's nose and there was a crunching nose. His nose was broken and was now bleeding. By the end of this, Al's face was a mixture of black, blue and red._

_The other kids from the posse were eventually were able to push Riku off of their leader and walked him over to the teachers who somehow saw everything due to a friendly red haired girl who pointed it out. She waved to Riku and went back to the swings with her friends. The teachers began yelling._

_Looking around, he couldn't see Sora anywhere and recess was about to end. However, he had an idea where Sora was. Underneath one of the jungle gyms, there were a series of tubes. Sora went there during recess sometimes to be left alone and it was his secret place with only his close friends. Riku had to punch maybe ten kids at random times during elementary school to make sure no kids decided to use it for the same purpose. It was theirs. Everyone had territory and that was their set spot._

_Even before getting that into the tunnels, he heard a voice with a tinge of fear and crying mixed together saying, "Thanks, Riku... I owe you. Again. I need to get stronger..."_

"_Yeah, you do."_

_Riku decided to be blunt, today._

_Sora flinched with the sudden shocking statement but then Riku continued going through the tunnels, "But I'll teach you. It isn't that hard. Just seem intimidating and stuff."_

"_Intima-whatnow?"_

_The older boy sighed and met Sora hugging his knees in the middle of the tubes, "Scary, Sora. You need to do your homework more, too."_

_Sora frowned and was silent for a while._

"_I'm sorry you have to protect me all the time."_

"_I don't mind. I kind of like it. I feel cool protecting someone."_

"_Really?"_

"_Yeah. I'll always protect you."_

"_... Promise?"_

_Riku blinked, confused, but then the confusion turned into a soft smile._

"_Promise. Come on, the bell's going to ring."_

* * *

Riku smiled a little more because of the memory. He sat there reminiscing and thinking about how much he cared about Sora until quiet clicks of Sora's shoes hitting the wooden deck. Sora's soft voice called out teasingly, "Riku, are you daydreaming about sex again?" Riku would have nearly jumped if Sora hadn't used that joke a couple weeks ago before to make Riku laugh and tease him about his habits of getting lost in thought.

He turned around to see Sora changed and slightly pink in his cheeks, blushing.

Sora was wearing a plain black tank top covered by a plain white jacket with a tribal pattern flowing around it. For sheer weather purposes, the sleeves cut short of his elbows. When Sora shifted his weight, being sort of uncomfortable with Riku staring at him for so long without speaking, his wallet chain jingled catching Riku's attention; he forgot about that thing. It wrapped around the side of his leg nicely on top of his baggy blue jeans that were held up by a nice looking black and white belt that had a vertical pattern of taking turns.

In the center of Sora's chest was the crown necklace he's had since he was a kid. The bright silver brought a nice contrast to the black underneath. Sora looked a bit embarrassed but looked like he was enjoying himself in the cool outfit. He was probably only uneasy about this because Riku did work for him again. Riku didn't mind at all.

Riku started to blush even more after being a tad embarrassed with the flashback he was just having. He could feel the embarrassment and the blood flowing to his face. It was so warm it hurt.

"Are you okay, Riku?" Sora asked, "You look like you're getting a fever or something."

"I'm fine, don't worry," Riku lied, shaking his hand in a nonchalant way to shove the matter off and continued, "Do you like the outfit?" He knew it would look good on Sora but... damn.

"You sure?" Sora shoved his hand underneath Riku's bangs to get to his forehead, not noticing Riku's normally pale face was nearly all red. "That's weird... You're warm but..." Sora rambled on before going completely silent. He was so close to Riku at this point that while the boy was thinking about something tough, his breath could be felt on Riku's neck. Riku involuntarily shivered at this.

Then, out of nowhere, he gasped with wide eyes and asked loudly, probably joking, "Maybe you're getting some kind of new sickness! It could be deadly!"

"Sora..."

He continued anyway, "That can't be detected at all!"

"Sora."

"And you'll die in three weeks!"

"Sora!"

"And the doctors won't know what to do! Oh, Riku! You can't die!" Sora had a face of sadness and shock on his face as he carried on, "Who'll do my math homework for me?"

"SORA!!" Riku yelled.

"Yes?" Sora asked, grinning.

Riku sighed, and said assuredly, "I'm fine. I promise. Can we go now?"

* * *

Alright~. Opinions about it now? I think it's a bit better, a bit less cliché and stuff... but yeah.

I have to say, I'm flattered by the fact that a couple people have been urging me to keep writing this and continuing on. I didn't realize it was that great, then or now, honestly. But I really didn't hear many bad comments which sort of made me smile. I'd like to improve, though, so if you think something could be changed or just doesn't feel right to you, please say so. I love critique.

Oh, and the names for the kids in the playground scene I sort of meant for them to be like, the Organization as kids but not nobodies. Al is Axel, Ren is Larxene. Renela would be her full name I think. I'm so clever.

Hopefully I'll get all these chapters done soon. I'm going to write a new chapter once those are done. It gives me time to review what I've written. It's been a long while, folks.

Thank you for your support and thanks go to my friends who sat through this and helped me with the re-edit. Thank you Elle, Jenni and Rali and everyone else. You guys are awesome.


	2. idle chitchat

Chapter two already started and I'm already sort of going nuts. When I finished the re-edit for the first chapter I was hanging out with friends and stuff and on my laptop. Suddenly I go "YES. It's done!" and they just ignored me and went on with their conversation like I didn't say a thing.

I have nice friends.

**Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, or any other references I refer to when referencing is due. **

**This is meant to be shonen-ai but I would prefer my comments and critique not be about how horrible I am for pairing Sora and Riku up, two characters from a game that leaves things open for relationships on either side for fans and whatnot. I'd rather it be about how bad I am at writing. That'd be a cool world.**

And I actually haven't read my half-assed promise I put out a year ago about these chapters being rewritten. To those who thought that I was actually doing them, I'm so sorry. I gave up without even finishing what I had up.

From the bottom of my heart, I apologize.

* * *

Chapter 2:

idle chit-chat

The two teens walked down the path leading to the center of downtown Taiyouchi **(1)**, the small town just walking distance from Sora's neighborhood. Sora chatted happily with Riku as they walked, who smiled and nodded to show that he was actually listening to Sora's stories. A couple people in the shops recognized them along with various other friends and waved to them and they gave a friendly wave back and continued walking to the café. Everyone seemed to be in a good mood.

what a wonderful day.

They rounded the corner and quickly spotted a familiar ruby haired girl down the road with bangs cut like daggers in front of her blue eyes. She was standing in front of a building, emotionlessly looking up the sky, hands held behind her back, relaxed. The girl was holding a small purse's strap in her loose fist letting it lay on the ground.

A stray cat walked up from behind her and sniffed her bag and looked up at her and meowed. For some reason, this small sound made the girl snap out of her trance-like stare. She bent her knees down to the ground, careful to not get her black short skirt dirty. She gently picked up the cat and hugged it to her chest as if it were an infant. The pleased cat meowed to her cutely in response. While petting its slightly dirty fur she noticed the two boys waving to her.

She let go of the cat and it scurried back into a dark alleyway as she ran up to her friends. The brown haired boy smiled. She waved as she got near them and asked teasingly pouted about their timing.

"Hey, Kairi," Sora grinned, resting his hands behind his head. He noticed Kairi was wearing yet another new outfit; along with her short skirt, she wore a dark pink tank-top that hugged onto Kairi's slim form. The shirt was beautifully designed with white swirling lines and spirals that wrapped around the shirt with cherry blossoms painted in with the design. The image itself seemed like the blossoms were floating in the wind.

With more looking he noticed Kairi's expression of boredom and slight irritation hidden by a fake smile.

"Nice outfit," Sora added, giving her a fake smile back. He figured her parents bought the new outfit for the date. Might as well keep the act up for all of those people who gave a damn whether or not they were actually dating. In the small town they lived in, a tiny ounce of drama could spread like a wildfire and suddenly everyone knows of that embarassing one-night stand a couple weeks ago.

Riku nodded in agreement to Sora's comment and looked around and at his cell phone nervously. He looked immensily uncomfortable.

Kairi smiled a genuine smile at Sora's comment and swung her purse strap on her shoulder and held it there. She looked at Riku and smirked.

Teasingly, she said, "I didn't know Sora needed an escort to go to the café, Riku." Riku looked at her and looked away again but stared this time, hiding his face.

"He just wanted to make sure I got here okay," Sora explained for Riku and shrugged, "It isn't that big of a deal."

Kairi gave an audible hum and thought to herself for a moment while Riku said, "I'm gonna head home, guys. My little brother is going to blow up the house again if I don't get back soon. See ya."

With that, he turned from them and quickly left and turned into one of the nearby alleyways.

Before Sora could say anything, he was gone.

* * *

Sora laid his chin lazily on the café table with his eyes shut tight, trying to maintain his emotions. It was obvious that he was thinking about something worth frowning about and tousle his hair around in frustration.

It was giving him a headache.

Across from Sora, Kairi crossed her legs casually and took a sip from her strawberry milkshake. These sort of dates bored her to death. It wasn't even a real date by their standards. Besides, she could be home right now playing video games or something.

She noticed her friend in his saddened and frustrated state. She set her glass down and leaned across the table to be about five inches away from Sora's face.

"So you haven't told him any of it yet, huh?" she asked in a soft voice, just loud enough for them both to hear.

Sora didn't reply. He wanted to tell Riku everything. But to just tell him how much he's thought of him, cared for him, wanted to be with him at that moment and pretty much all his life...

His attention span went to happier thoughts and he began daydreaming bringing a tiny smile to his face with each thought.

Kairi sighed and said calmly to him, snapping to get him out of his daze, "Sora, you really need to tell him everything, especially about the detail that we aren't actually dating. That's crucial!"

Sora grunted to let Kairi know he heard her but he didn't like the idea of actually going through with it.

"Oh, and one more thing before I forget. My parents want you and your parents over for dinner tonight. Sorry it's last minute."

Sora replied with nothing but a groan. He hated her parents more than anyone else in the world.

Since her father just happened to be the mayor of Taiyouchi at the time and her mother coming from a weathy family of their own, Kairi's family is one of the richest in town. This, of course, allows them to be stuck-up and egotistical, but nobody really notices else than those who don't care about how much money they have.

The people who were extremely annoyed by it were probably a child's handful of people.

The other people either didn't really notice, didn't care or were too busy kissing ass expecting something out of it. Of course, Kairi had to deal with them all the time. Sora wasn't particularly sure where his own parents sat on this subject.

Sure, they were nice to Sora but he really, honest-to-god, did not want to go through with what they had planned for Kairi and Sora. That plan was for him to eventually get married to Kairi. Everything is arranged, everything is forced, and it's all sprinkled with a zest of being uncontrollably awkward.

What, with going through with these forced dates, lying to his best friend and the person he liked, forcing Kairi to bear his children, watch them inherit the fortune Kairi's parents would give to them and see them blow all of the inheritance on the lottery and gambling like his father.

It felt like his brain was spinning in his head. He felt dizzy.

"I swear they're already planning the wedding," Kairi said with a hint of sarcasm and frustration looking up at the ceiling, tired.

Finally saying something out loud he asked, "Why do we have to do this? We're only sixteen! I don't wanna think about kids and marriage and money. I wanna run around and play video games with my friends!"

"Do you think it'd be that easy to get that now?" Kairi agreed sadly with their fate.

Sora sighed and looked up at Kairi and said, "When do I gotta be there?"

Kairi smiled at the effort. He was going through a lot right now. Probably more than her with her insane parents.

"Five, sharp," she paused and then noticed Sora's head droop back down to where it was, "You wanna get out of here?"

"Please."

* * *

The day passed by quickly but Sora managed to get back into his cheerful self just as fast all thanks to Kairi's strategy of hanging out at his house with sweets and a few hours of video games. Kairi was enjoying a donut from the dozen they bought from the bakery downtown and the fact that she beat Sora for the third time in a row at the fighting game they were playing.

Kairi had just changed into a baggy pair of dark blue sweatpants with a white stripe of fabric that traveled down her leg on the sides. The top was still being worn because she was too lazy to change into one of Sora's shirts and kind of liked the color. The sweatpants were Sora's though.

As the game confirmed Sora's chosen character, another series of beeps and tones could be heard from Kairi's purse. She cursed and threw around the things in her purse until she found her pink phone and swore again. "Dad" could be seen on the ID and she reluctantly answered the phone.

"Ello-'ello?" She answered as she put it up to her ear.

"You aren't British, Kairi," Sora commented in the background before stuffing another donut in his mouth.

"Kairi?" a deep, booming voice said from the other line, "Oh, good! You're with Sora! How is the date going?" Kairi made a funny face towards Sora, mimicing her father until it was her turn to speak.

"Hi Dad, it's been good," she paused and mumbled away from the phone, "Until you called, that is."

"I'm sorry, what was that, my dear?"

"I said I'm happy you called," Kairi lied. Sora was surprised that her dad has never noticed how much Kairi has lied to her parents like that. From going out with friends, doing things she shouldn't, their odd relationship. But, then again, she lives with them. She's had her share of practice in manipulating people right before her eyes.

"That's wonderful," a chuckle was heard from the phone, "Are Sora's parents coming tonight?"

"Yes, sir, they're all very excited." More exaggerated expressions from Kairi.

"Great! Well, I'll let you get back to your date. Sorry to interrupt."

Kairi clicked the 'end call' button before her dad could give a loud good-bye, and plopped back down onto the cushioned chair in front of the television. She looked at the clock on the phone before throwing it back into her purse.

3: 49 p.m... They might as well enjoy the hour and eleven minutes they still had left.

* * *

Later that night, Riku lay motionless in his bed, still dressed in his baggy jeans and black tank top he was wearing before. A skylight built above him looked out into the dark blue sky as white specks slowly started to appear. The teen turned his head to look at the digital lcock on his wooden night stand.

"4. 56 p.m" glowed in an eerie red light and hurt his eyes. It was the only unnatural light shining in the room. There was only the sun's last breath of life looming slowly out of his room and out the large windowed doors connected to his balcony.

This was how Riku liked his room; unkept and dark. His parents couldn't care less since they were gone going on buisness trips, cruises, traveling, whatever else uncaring parents do with their time.

Riku didn't mind, though. His little brother wasn't that hard to take care of and he never really got along with his parents anyway after they started traveling.

His little brother was now asleep after crashing with all the sugar he had when Riku was gone. When Riku got home, he did what any normal person would do; locked the door of his brother's room with the television, video games, and stereo. Within an hour, the little boy was fast asleep on the room's floor.

He looked back up to his skylight. More stars were appearing and he watched on with no shown expression on his face as filled into his head like water. School, friends, where he'll go for dinner tonight.

Sora.

Sora's hug still lingered on his mind. It was just a stupid hug, he thought, it meant nothing at all to Sora. He kept assuring himself to calm down and not think to hard on these things but it just wasn't working.

It never did.

_Stop making it bug you, dumbass_, he told himself in his head, _besides, Sora likes Kairi, right? Not me. Why should he get worked up over something that didn't matter?_

But he wanted it to matter.

Riku's thoughts were doing nothing else than annoying him. He turned his head again to his clock and it shined '5: 13 p.m.' back to him. He sighed and pushed himself up and grabbed towards his black jacket on the floor and carried it with him as he got off his bed. Peeking into his brother's room, he pushed his sleeves through the long sleeves.

His brother was still fast asleep and limply holding a TV remote in his hands. The TV was on and a yellow sponge was laughing obnoxiously.

Riku chuckled uncontrollably at this poor sight. The boy needed as much protecting as... Sora.

The young boy grunted at his idiotic thoughts as he picked up his brother off of the floor and set him down on the boy's bed and turned off the television.

He closed the door silently and walked to his balcony outside his room. As soon as the door opened, cool air wafted in and he walked through his door.

Well, back to thinking.

The teen leaned his arm on the banister and stared at the orange and purple sky as the sun just left the horizon. More and more stars were coming into view. Riku whipped his head around making his hair turn and lightly whip his arm when he stopped. The clock that could be seen through his window had barely changed at all since he last checked.

"I don't want to wake him up like last time..." He looked at the scar on his right hand from breaking it a year ago.

If you could pick out a sigh from a happy to sad one, Riku's would be the latter. He pulled himself on top of the top bar of the basically designed metal balcony and sat there for a while. Figuring out his next move as he went, he slid off while grasping one of the more slender poles. Doing so, he very carefully slid his way down until his hand hit the end of it.

He let go quickly and landed softly on the grass below.

* * *

_author notes_

The second and third chapters were combined because the second was extremely short and I was planning on doing so anyway. I don't know what stopped me.

I feel weird not ranting nearly as much as I did when I was 16 but I just feel like no one cares. Sad, isn't it? I'm so dumb.

Anyway. I apologize for my rants being so serious. Hahaha.

See, a laugh. That's fun, right?

**Side no****tes:**

**(1) Sticking with the name that I used except just keeping the word taiyou for "Sun" and chi that I took from the word for "town" (machi), looking back it wasn't that bad sound wise but I didn't know then that chi can mean "blood" in Japanese. I decided to keep it even though it really doesn't mean anything else than Sun blood. I think it sounds cool, shut up. Since I'm still learning Japanese from when I started writing this, this is all I can come up with that isn't like, HIKARI TOWN or something dumb (no offense to anyone who does that but...). In actual Japanese, it'd be written as ****太陽血 ****in Kanji. (will this show up? is that even correct?)**

**Other bullshit I think is relevant:**

**In my mind and this story, Destiny Islands is split up into 6 regions; Sora, ****Kairi ****and Riku live on the biggest island, and the one they played on as kids and go run around on is the smallest but is still visible by the bigger island and it's in the middle. It's sorta like Hawaii but clumped together and closer.**

Thank you for reading, please give me a review and critique, say hi, whatever. Anything but just reading and then hitting the X at the top. I love all of you for getting this far through and I'd love to hear your opinions and ideas. I'm all ears for that. If you want to point out all my mistakes to me and what I should do to fix it, be my guest. I'd worship you.

And to those who still had this story on watch and decided to reread this and still give me more comments, holy shit I love you guys.

And some more love and thanks go to Rali who helped me out with this chapter. Thank you so freaking much.

(And to the readers... I apologize for my fuckin' explainations for the kanji. I need a life.)

Please review and comment.


	3. chaos

It's kind of hard to believe but I started this way back when I was 15. I'm 19 now. Can you believe that? It's crazy. It was pretty much around the same time I started editing this and revamping it and every other word that means "fix" to describe my activities for the past month.

This has honestly been fun for me else than trying to shyly find people to proofread. All my friends have gotten busy and are now procrastinators and all my shonen-ai loving friends have disappeared...

it's just totally awesome.

In this chapter I decided to put all of the dinner gathering part in this chapter so I took part of the last original chapter and put it in this one. I think it fits a bit better, personally. I rewrote A LOT of this chapter, though.

Please enjoy.**  
Disclaimer: If I owned Kingdom Hearts it wouldn't be Kingdom Hearts anymore with numourus changes and other silly things. I don't own Kingdom Hearts or its characters.**

**Please review and comment. Anything is accepted except for hypocritical/biased/dumb flaming over the pairing.**

* * *

chaos

Two extremely bored teens sat next to each other, tapping their fingers on the arm of the expensive red love seat. An ironic name for the two of them, sitting in the over sized chair.

Their fathers were both talking about various dull things like politics, policies, news, cars. Kairi looked anxious and nearly pushed herself up to go to the kitchen to check on the food.

The only problem was, however, that she had done this maybe fourteen times already in the past twenty minutes. This would be the fifteenth and her father was starting to question her. The family had just hired a new maid to help around in the kitchen, so he was confused as to why she'd want to go in and help in the first place.

Kairi wondered what he would say to her actual reason and started daydreaming.

Sora looked away from her and his father waving his arms, telling an elaborate story from the weekend before.

His mother and Kairi's were chatting about the sort of things you'd expect two middle-aged married women to talk about. Sora heard the word marriage and prayed it was about their own. The boy's hunger and boredom muted them out. He only wanted to eat the food, talk a little, and go home so he could get some sleep.

Sora sighed quietly and put his hands behind his head before relaxing onto the soft red loveseat. He stared intently at the fixtures of the room.

The room was a sort of gold yellow that contrasted with the bright red in the room mixed in. The red spots included the sofa and chairs everyone was sitting in and a soft looking rug underneath the gold-looking coffee table. Sora was resisting the urge to really relax and put his feet up on the table but he was pretty sure at least five people would hit him.

A painting hung on the wall next to the entrance to the kitchen. Two bored looking cherubs rested while looking at the sky.

While he was blanking out, he felt a soft pat on his spiked hair and noticed Kairi's father was standing next to the boy, looking at Sora with a smile that curved his mustache with it. The hand retreated and her father moved a chair to face Sora and Kairi. He had no visible neck that defined his round head from his matching body which had a green suit wrapped around it. This reminded Sora of a pear with a mustache. Sora uncontrollably smiled.

"How are you, my boy?" Kairi's father asked in a booming voice.

Sora didn't know if the man was being sincere or not but said, "Fine," anyway.

"That's wonderful. Did the date go well? I hope it wasn't too expensive."

Although Sora was sure that what the man said wasn't meant to offend anyone, it still depressed him slightly. One thought lingered in his mind: Kairi's family felt sorry for his.

Sora tried to keep thinking about how the man looked like a giant pear in shoes and a pink head and managed to make a believable smile.

"It was great, Mr. Hanaita. **(1)** We had a great time."

As the man smiled, a buzzing noise came from the kitchen. Kairi got up and ran to the kitchen, leaving an awkward silence in the room after the buzzing stopped. After a few long minutes, her voice came from the kitchen yelling, "Dinner's ready!"

* * *

This couldn't be normal. It wasn't, and should never even be considered a standard dinner between two families.

The room's decor matched the living room with pleasent shades of gold and red. Set on the dining table were plates full of food including lobster and turkey. Bowls of peas and corn sat side by side near the turkey. All the dishes looked more expensive and were more elaborate than the table they were placed on. It was all a calming mixture of things for the adults as they chatted away about politics and other mindless things.

well… it _looked_ normal.

But to Sora, the air had a certain thick, awkward feel to it, and he just wanted to get out of there. He knew that, somehow, this night was going to cause utter chaos to creep into his life like snake's venom.

maybe that feeling he had that morning was right.

He yawned quietly and unnoticed, and shifted his attention to his right to see Kairi flick a tiny piece of turkey meat to her cat underneath the table. The tan cat swished its tail back and forth as it sat on top of Kairi's feet. The cat's watching yellow eyes stared at Kairi's hand, waiting for it to give him more food. The large cat was refusing to get off until it was "properly" fed.

Kairi began cutting her large slice of turkey into many tinier pieces and began dividing those up in halves.

She gave Sora a sideways glance and explained, "I'm not hungry."

"Well, I am," Sora gave a full teasing frown, and put a large spoonful of peas in his mouth. "It's your fault for eating all that junk food at my house. I don't blame you, fatty." Sora grinned.

Trying to stay more quieter than the adults' voices, she angrily replied, "You always are, you twig! You're so rude."

The girl jabbed her friend in his side with her elbow.

"You're just jealous," he teased, swallowing his peas.

"Oh, yes, I'm so jealous of you Sora that I'm about to start crying."

Sora laughed at this and looked down at his plate. He scooped up another spoonful of peas, but as he got the peas in his mouth he heard his mother's voice from across the table, trying to get his attention.

"Sora," she said in a kind but dignified voice. She looked a bit concerned and confused, waiting for her son's response.

"Mmph?" Sora replied and held up his finger to signal her to wait, still chewing his peas. Didn't she teach him to not talk with his mouth full anyway? He started to chew faster and swallowed sharply, regretting that soon after, nearly choking on a pea.

While he coughed and hit his chest with a closed fist, his mother waited patiently for his actual reply.

He coughed and asked, "What is it, mom?"

"Well, um," she paused and looked a bit embarassed, "Where did you get that outfit? I've been trying to remember where I got it but..." She began trailing off and mumbled random store names, trying to spark her memory.

Sora, both confused and curious about what his mom was talking about, looked down at his outfit. It was the outfit Riku put together for him for the date. He knew the real reason he didn't want to take them off, but he decided to tell his parents at least some of the truth in the story.

"Riku gave it to me," said Sora, and he nervously went back to turning his peas into a mountain of green orbs, trying to avoid eye contact with his mother's matching blue eyes.

"Why'd 'e do dat?" his father slurridly asked in a confused husky voice. Sora figured his dad had a couple glasses of wine already.

"A late birthday gift, maybe? Oh, wait, he got me that…" Sora trailed off, realizing he made a mistake,

"Maybe he wanted me to look nice for me and Kairi's two year anniversary date… Besides, he's my friend, right? It isn't that big of a deal."

Sora had an issue saying "anniversary" being in his kind of relationship.

Kairi unconsciously added, "Sora, don't say anniversary," but stopped talking and realized what she said. She put a piece of turkey in her mouth to give her a moment to think about what she should say next. Mid-chewing, she found something reasonable to say and went with it, "It makes it sound like we're married. And you know I don't care what you look like." The girl ignored her mother's twitches about her speaking while food was in her mouth.

"Hehe, thanks Kairi," Sora said with a bright smile.

Kairi's mother, a woman about as stout as her husband, stopped twitching immediately and cooed at the sweetness of the two teenager's relationship, finding it absolutely adorable. She then turned to Sora's mother and spoke of how similar the situation was like one of her dumb soap operas they watched together in high school.

"Strange boy, that Riku," Mr. Hanaita stated, stroking his thick mustache.

Sora's ears perked up like a hound in the middle of chewing. He gave an audible, "Hm?" and looked up from his plate at the man.

"Oh, just thinking out loud, my boy."

"'e don' mean nothin' by it son," his father assured before tearing his teeth into a turkey leg.

Kairi's voice interrupted Sora's thoughts when she said, "Sora, you haven't even touched your lobster yet! It took me forever to cook that!"

The young brunette looked down at his plate and saw the bright red lobster on his plate. He was ignoring it still even though he specifically chose that over turkey out of fear. Sora's never actually had lobster before, let alone seen one. But, after all he's heard about how amazing the island's lobster apparently is, he decided to finally see what all the fuss was about.

He picked it up with one hand and poked at it a bit, studying its hard skin and texture. Then, he bit it sharply, only causing pain to shoot through his jaw and a slight whimper to escape his lips.

"You have to get rid of the skin first," his friend silently hinted before adding, "Dummy."

"Well, I know that now, don't I?" he snapped back, quiet as he possibly could. Luckily, the adults were talking about taxes and stupid boring things again anyway.

Sora sighed and picked up the unused silver steak knife near his plate. He held down the small red creature with two of his fingers and began to saw harshly at the rough skin, shaking the table a bit with his action. Despite his efforts, however, there was barely a scratch after he stopped.

Now, the lobster had been dead for a couple hours now and hasn't seen much of a Sora in its life, as well. However, it seemed to be toying with Sora. This is what the boy was thinking at the time, at least. In his frustration, he bit even harder this time. All that happened was more pain in his jaw and him to be more agitated. Kairi watched all of this happen with a grin on her face, about to laugh.

"Ooh," Mrs. Hanaita cooed again at Sora's crazy antics. She leaned over to his mother and continued a bit more quietly, "He's just so adorable, Juno!" **(2)**

Sora, still hearing what she had said, gave up on the lobster and crossed his arms. Unconciously, he pouted as if he became ten years younger. His right eye began to twitch a tiny bit after all of the women broke into a fit of laughter. He had a sudden urge to start sawing that lobster again.

"Kairi, sweetie," Juno said with a lot more control than her friend had at the moment, "could you help my son with his food?"

The red haired girl stopped laughing and froze. She quietly said, "I knew I forgot something!" and she ran off into the kitchen, making her cat jump straight up from fright. Even though it ended up lightly hitting its head on the table, Sora couldn't help but chuckle a bit.

The girl returned to Sora's side with lobster crackers in her hand and began to quickly break off the skin of the lobster. **(3) **Kairi was quite oblivious to the fact that her chest was practically bouncing in front of Sora's face while she worked and paid it no mind.

Frankly, Sora wasn't paying any attention to it, either. He was too embarassed and tired to notice.

He put his elbow on the table and rested his chin in his palm. Sora closed his eyes and tried to relax for a while. However, as soon as he thought there was enough silence in the room to calm his nerves, a loud crashing sound of glass breaking and hitting the hardwood flooring. Mixing with the shrieks of the women in the room, it burst Sora right out of his bubble.

Sora tried to see through the dust that was slowly settling and finally saw the source of the chaos. Behind chaos, stood perfection; Riku stood before the broken glass and wood that was once a door. His fist was raised and bleeding, ready to take on anyone and anything that got in his way.

Riku was looking in Sora's direction but looking straight at Kairi who was now frozen in her tracks to match everyone else in the room. Everyone had a strange look of confusion on their face and were gaping at the bleeding boy.

Suddenly, Riku seemed to flare up, his hair standing up a bit more than usual, his eyes shaking from anger making them look like pure green orbs.

He yelled out, "What are you doing to my Sora?" **(4)**

Everyone but Sora fled the room at these words and he sat there still blushing at the last words of Riku's threat thinking, _He called me his… I… I could live with that…_

The silver haired prince walked elegantly to Sora's side and leaned towards the younger boy's face while holding the boy's cheek in his hand. He whispered softly, "Sora… I…"

The brown-haired teen choked out, "Ri—."

"Sora…" Riku said inches from Sora's lips. Their distance was shortening, slowly but surely.

"SORA!" Kairi yelled as she hit Sora squarely on the back of the head, "Snap out of it! Were you dreaming again?"

"Ow… Huh?" the brunette looked around frantically, quickly noticing that Riku was nowhere to be seen and the door was still standing, intact.

"Are you okay, Sora?" his mother asked worriedly.

"Huh? Yeah, why?" Sora brought his half full glass of water and ice cubes to his lips to clear his mind from that weird daydream._Dumb daydreams…_

"You look like you have a fever, dear," Mrs. Hanaita stated.

Kairi explained to Sora, trying not to laugh, "Your face is all red. You look like a cherry with hair!"

Sora blushed even more at her statement and Kairi laughed to the point of being breathless. He tried to come up with an excuse, "It must be that cold weather we've been having. Isn't it weird?" he asked in an awkward laugh and rubbed the back of his head, desperately trying to get the eyes off of him.

Kairi's father coughed to clear his throat and to get everyone's attention. This made Sora almost ecstatic now that the heads were turning away.

The man muttered thoughtfully, "I think I've just figured something out," he looked towards the two teens and said, "You both must think you're pretty sly keeping this from us."

"What?"

* * *

**author rant time**

Oh dear lord I'm so sorry for leaving it on a horrible cliffhanger such as this. I completely forgot how terrible I was...

(was? you still are.)

And oh, if only I still had my rough draft of the next chapter. I'm probably going to go out on a different direction than what I wanted to do but still stay close to what I wanted to do... So many possibilities.

Old thank yous that deserve to still be here: Sryn-chan for advertising for me, AdventureAddict for thinking of the Absolute Boyfriend parody scene, Time, Erika and everyone else who helped me proofread before. AdventureAddict as well because I still remember bugging the livin' hell out of her at school to proofread even though I only changed like four things each time.

Oh, and to continue advertising for Sryn-chan, it's been forever, but go read "Don't get us caught!" by her.

New thank yous:  
My new current proofreaders and YOU, the readers. I love you all.

Please give reviews, comments, say hi. I don't really care. I like attention, though.

**Notes/ramble time:**

**(1) I changed it from the original Hanatsu to Hanaita. The original name I remember thinking like Hana for "flower" and "tsu" from the beginning of tsuki which means "moon" to mean something like moon flower, but... Japanese doesn't really work that way so eh. A kanji read as "tsuu" or "ita", though, can mean pain. Flower that causes harm? I'm so bullshitty at being weeaboo. It's pretty cool. (not really.) But yeah, that name's pretty relevant for Kairi's parents, huh? In Japanese it'd look like this ****花痛****. So Kairi's name written in Japanese would be ****花痛 カイリ ****if you put her family name first and her... I'm going to shut up.**

**(2) I imagine the table as Kairi and Sora sitting next to each other on one side of the table, Kairi's father at the head of the table across from his wife, Sora's father sitting across from Sora, his mother on the corner next to Kairi's. I changed it up a bit to make more sense. If I need a diagram I'll kill someone. Basically, all three of the guys are at one end of the table, women on the other. Make sense?**

**As for Sora's mom's name, there wasn't really any real reason why I chose it. Just sort of came out. It had nothing to do with the movie that wasn't out yet at the time. I just wanted to show that the mothers were close.**

**(3) What are these things called? I still don't really know the fancy word for them else than those things that crack the other things open.**

**(4) I don't own Absolute Boyfriend. This was only a parody thought up by AdventureAddict.**

i hope you enjoyed this chapter. please leave a review…

And please be patient for the next chapter. This is where I start to go off of new ideas and what I can remember writing in the past before I lost my pages. I already have some of the juicy stuff written so it shouldn't be too long. But please, be patient. This is going to be hard for me since I've never written something like this. I will say, though, it is going well.


	4. silence

Dear fanfiction dot net readers,

I'm so sorry I completely forgot that I never uploaded this to the site but I did to KHI and I never realized until someone favorited the first chapter...

I'm really sorry.

and now for what i wanted to put up...

* * *

So I actually got sick a bit after finishing chapter three... But instead of saying, "Well, I guess I should relax."

I said, "MAN! I can work even _more_ now! Friends can't evren distract me at all!" So a bit of this chapter was written while I was ill.

I'm so weird oh my god.

**Disclaimer: This is where I say something witty about not owning Kingdom Hearts, its characters, and anything else like that. All I own is this story and look where that's gotten me.**

**Please read and review. **

Enjoy these last chapters as I continue to write them. It's been awesome doing this all again. I love knowing people look forward to something I'm doing and it means so much.

So to everyone, including both fanfiction and KHI, every single one of you reading, everyone who's given reviews, favorited this story, watching it, everything: Thank you so much.

* * *

silence.

"W-what do you mean, Dad?" Kairi asked, trying hard to maintain a normal pitched voice. She sat back down in her chair to gather her thoughts.

"Yeah! What're you talkin' about?" Sora's father asked louder than necessary, considering the one who he was talking to was only a couple feet away from him.

Like Sora's father, the two older women were very curious. Sora, however, was perfectly fine with staying quiet. As he feared, his eyes were already speaking for him; they were full with guilt and worry. His heart was pounding and all he wanted to do was scream.

But what good would that do?

"Yes, yes. So sorry for the dramatic timing, but it still needed to come out somehow. But I have noticed something very important!" The man nodded with his statement.

There was one thing that annoyed everyone else at the table about this man: When he gets excited about news, he beats around the bush. It proved useful for his speeches and events regarding Taiyouchi, but it ended up being aggravating in other instants such as this. The round man just could never get to the point. **(1)**

Kairi nervously looked at Sora with a breaking fake smile. She blurted out, still looking at her friend, "What did you figure out?" The girl was too terrified to make eye contact with her father, so she attempted to hide behind Sora's large spiked hair.

The large man sat in his chair, pondering his next move. He played with the edge of his mustache, curling it between his finger and thumb. The group sat in silence as he thought. Mrs. Hanaita shifted herself to the edge of her seat to ensure she would hear the exciting news when it was let out.

Finally, after sitting quietly for what felt like an hour, he spoke.

"Well... you both seem very stressful about something. Sora's been blanking out and daydreaming like he wants to distract himself. Kairi has barely eaten anything at all since we've sat down. You two both have also not said much to all of us the whole dinner. I was a teenager once, too, you know?" He laughed a booming laugh and smiled with his nostalgia.

Juno nervously interjected, "But what is it?"

While the man went on, Sora tried to sooth his drying throat. He reached for his cold glass of untouched water and started to drink.

"Very well, I'll get to the point," the others sighed in relief, "My hypothesis, if you will, is this," he paused and glanced at everyone, stopping at his daughter, "Kairi, my beloved daughter, is pregnant."

Sora spat out the water in his mouth, hitting his father in the spray. Kairi responded with a loud, "What?!" as the other women did with shocked looks on their aging faces. Sora's father swore in surprise both to the news and getting sprayed with water.

While Sora's father dried himself off with his napkin, Mr. Hanaita held out his arms and shook his hands and said, "Now, there's no need for alarm! I could very well be wrong!"

Kairi's mouth quivered and moved to say, "You're wrong!" But nothing came from her small lips.

Mrs. Hanaita rose from her seat and walked past Sora's parents to her husband. She leaned in and whispered behind her overly ringed hand to his ear. Then, he did the same up to her lowered ear. Everyone else felt strangely uncomfortable while the unheard whispers **(2)** went back and forth.

The man nodded and looked to the two confused teens with a curling smile. He exclaimed, "But it seems now that I have great news for the two of you!"

"But I'm not pregnant..." Kairi managed to say. Despite her efforts, she was ignored.

Mrs. Hanaita stood erect next to her husband's chair. She calmly explained his statement with a smile, "We've been arranging these things in private for a long while now. This whole ordeal just seems like a perfect opportunity to put it into action."

The young girl tried again, a bit louder this time, "Dad, I'm not pregnant." Once again, the girl was not heard.

"Naturally, we'll try to get you two married before Kairi starts to show." Her mother smiled, creasing her wrinkled face. It looked like she believed she was doing the just thing for Sora and Kairi.

"Mom!" The girl shouted towards her mother, "I'm not pregnant!"

The boy added, "Really! It's true!"

"...What? Surely, you're joking, Kairi. Everything makes sense! You've been eating strangely for a while and just the way you two are so defensive gives it away!" Mrs. Hanaita stated.

"That's because we are—," Sora slipped purely on accident and frustration.

"Sora!" Kairi's eyes blew open as they turned to face Sora's. He looked back at her with a look of nothing else but guilt and silent apologies. She eventually forgave him and understood there was no way to get out of this mess.

"So we were right about that!" Kairi's mother happily exclaimed. Mr. Hanaita looked at his wife, probably wondering why she used the word "we" instead.

"Crap..." Sora exasperatingly breathed.

Kairi rested her face in her palm, covering her closed eyes. She quietly stated explaining everything.

"Well... we... never were dating... At least in our minds, we weren't. We're like, great friends, sure... but... we're like siblings. We aren't physically attracted to each other at all and..."

She trailed off as soon as she reached the other detail. Kairi really didn't know how to say it. The girl desperately looked to her friend to continue and to save her. He sighed and fidgeted before even opening his mouth.

"I'm... gay."

Every head in the room turned in the voice's direction. Even the cat was curious who said such a thing. All the eyes landed on Sora who was still fiddling with his thumbs as he sunk into his chair.

Sora's head seemed to be competing against his chest in a contest to see which one could hurt the boy the most before he cracked. His stomach started to compete in this contest as well, knotting up with his other insides and making him nauseated. The feeling of all the eyes just made him shiver.

But, despite all of his pain, he felt relief; the truth was finally free.

Tears began welling up and quickly streamed down his face as soon as his chin began to shake. They were flowing uncontrollably and without any hesitation, joyous for their release. Sora harshly sniffed some loose snot back into his nostrils and murmured, "I've... known for a while now..."

"Sora," his mother leaned towards her son, placing her hand on the table in a sort of caring way, "Just because you aren't attracted to Kairi, it doesn't mean that you're—."

He interrupted, "Don't try to understand it, Mom." Sora smiled and more tears streamed down and dripped off his still trembling chin. He was constantly moving his head to keep his smile up as his chin quivered and he started to cry harder. It was becoming very difficult to keep the smile he wanted to show for a long time.

Sora wanted to get out of the room but was still crying. His eyes were becoming blurred with the tears and his headache. He dizzily looked around the room for an exit of any kind.

The same elaborately decorated door from his daydream stood behind the dining room table. He stood up quickly, accidentally bumping his long legs on the chair and the table. Loud crashing of the wooden chair hitting the floor and the clanging of the porcelain hitting each other rang through everyone's ears. Everyone gasped in surprise.

Sora ignored the noise and dashed around the table to the handle.

Locked.

The brunette swore quietly and fiddled around knob to find the switch to unlock the door. Everyone watching had an urge to get up to help him but not a soul moved from their spot. He felt the eyes staring at his back. The lock clacked as he finally got it open and he turned around, still having a soft shaking smile and tears flowing down his face.

Opening the door, the cool fall air licked at Sora's warm tears, making them sting his face. His smile widened and his white teeth shined through before walking out the door and escaping.

* * *

So, how was it? Was it worth the wait? I really freakin' hope so. While this is probably the shortest chapter now, this took me so long to write but I've finished it. I feel awesome right now.

I had fun writing this and it really helped me distract myself from some drama I'm going through right now. I was planning on posting by Valentines but I just got distracted with some things. Sorry about that.

I'd like to thank my sickness, my boyfriend, my proofreaders and everyone reading. Thank you so much~.

**Notes:  
(1) I did this mostly so I could practically drench everyone in awkward sauce. Really feel the anticipation, the sweat, etc. It also just sort of came out that way. Worked for me.**

****

(2) DOHOHOHO~. That's the title!

**Thank you for reading, please give me reviews on what you think! Even if you hated it!**


End file.
